Servant of Evil
by BlueSmerf
Summary: Yuta was the king and Yuki was his, lazy, servant. Separated by adults and brought back together by their parents' demise, this is their story. A story of a boy's loyalty to his brother and how it becomes the reason he is sentenced to death. This is the story of the Servant of Evil. Rated T for violence.


**Disclaimer: Don't own the song Servant of Evil or any of the characters from Kimi to Boku. All rights go to their respected owners. Enjoy!**

**Edit: After seeing the horrifying amount of mistakes in this, I went over it and fixed all of them. Now you can actually enjoy it!**

Once upon a time, there was a powerful kingdom. The bells above the church rang out every hour, blessing the sunny town with smiles and peace. Merchants squawked to passersby about their unique items, neighbors pleasantly chatting as a soft wind tussles their hair. Buildings and homes of wood and stone lined the streets, their windows displaying flowers and knick-knacks of all sorts. A few miles away from the main town, guarded by an iron gate, was a large palace. Soldiers with uniforms of gold and white marched along, diligently on the lookout for any threat to the magnificent building. Last night, the kingdom was given yet another blessing just as the clock struck twelve.

The king and queen finally had an heir to the throne. The queen lay in her silk bed, the king at her side, as two babies swaddled in blankets lay sleeping in her arms. Yes, that's correct. The queen had two sons. Her majesty's eyes twinkled with tears of joy at the blessing of two little boys whilst their father looked on in pride.

The elder twin, Yuta, would be the king. It was tradition, regardless of Yuki, the younger, only being a few seconds late. Both boys had the tiniest tufts of light brown hair upon their heads. Yuta, letting out a loud yawn, slowly cracked open one of his amber eyes to peer up at his mother. The queen smiled, letting the boy wrap his tiny hand around her pinkie.

Just then, the king let out a heavy sigh. His eyes still showed pride and happiness, but something was clearly troubling him. Immediately picking up her spouse's distress, the queen asked, "What is it, dear?"

"I'm sorry, it's just," the king visibly deflated, "the boys…What will happen to Yuki once Yuta assumes the throne?"

"We are not separating them, if that's what you're implying," the queen huffed, finding herself holding her children tighter. The king blinked, a frown pulling his lips downward.

"It will only be for a short while, after their old enough to travel away from home. Yuki will be Yuta's servant, even though he may resent his brother for it. It is the only way for us to insure Yuki will not be killed, like the spares in the past."

The queen nodded. When twins did get born into the royal family, they were always referred to as the heir and the spare. Most "spares" were deemed unnecessary to the kingdom, put to death almost immediately after being born. The king and queen, unable to part with their adorable, younger son, refused and came up with an ultimatum. The heir would stay at the palace to learn of his responsibilities to the kingdom whilst the "spare" goes out to the country side, where he will be trained in combat and in the ways of a servant to properly care for the future king.

With tear filled eyes and soft, reluctant smiles, it was decided. Fate would tear the twins in two.

"Yuki, are you still reading that manga? Come play with me!" Yuta complained, staring at his brother. They were currently sitting in the middle of a grassy field, the sun warming their skin nicely with its rays as clouds drifted lazily passed. The younger twin was curled into a ball, his nose buried deep into his book. The brothers loved each other dearly, a blind man could see that, but Yuki had a harder time expressing himself. He much preferred to get lost within the fantasy worlds contained in these wonderful things called mangas he had discovered a little less than a month ago.

"Okay, Yuta, just let me finish this page," Yuki replied. After a few more seconds, Yuki wedged a piece of cloth between the pages he was on, and then turned expectantly to his twin. "What do you want to play?"

"How about dungeons and dragons?"

"Sure."

The twins giggled and played, running around each other with small smiles on their face. They were certainly cool boys, almost to the point where some villagers thought they were stand off-ish, but really they just couldn't really express their emotions. They could practically read each others minds, so what was the point of expressing when they could already see what the other was feeling?

Yuta, the current dragon, roared and tackled his brother to the ground. The boys fell into a heap, laughs fleeing from their lips and into the surrounding air. After their laughs died to down to mere chuckles, Yuta pressed a quick kiss to his little brother's cheek, which was quickly returned to his right cheek. Yuki reached over and plucked a small flower from where it was hidden among the grass and held it out shyly for his twin to take. Yuta smiled, taking the small flower gratefully.

Their attention was soon snatched by the sound of footsteps heading their way. They sat up and turned to see their father along with one of his noblemen walking towards them. They both wore grim frowns as they approached the boys, causing the twins to tense with apprehension. A carriage came to a rickety stop behind the twins, just as the king and nobleman came to a halt in front of them. The king cleared his throat and said, "Yuki… You are going to be leaving for a while to stay with Sir Sasaki and learn to be a knave."

"Yuta is coming too, right?" Yuki asked, looking at Sir Sasaki skeptically. Yuta stared at his father expectantly, unconsciously tightening his hold on his brother. The king's expression saddened further, if that was even possible.

"No," the king sighed, "no, he is not coming."

"Then I'm not going," Yuki pouted defiantly, curling closer to his brother. The king closed his eyes, nodding when the nobleman whispered something into his ear. Sasaki, looking slightly remorseful, came forward and wretched Yuki from Yuta's grasp. With a startled yelp, Yuki reached his hand out to his brother. Yuta ran to grab it, but was held back by his father. The older boy struggled against his father's hold, calling after his brother with tears gathering in his normally blank eyes.

Yuki yelled back for him as he was roughly shoved into the carriage with Sasaki closing the door after he went inside as well. Yuta continued to yell at the carriage as it rode away. He kicked and punched at his father as he was picked up and carried into the palace.

Years passed. Yuta spent his years being taught kingly responsibilities and how to properly use the power he'd been blessed with. He spent his teenage years being educated on their kingdom's economy and international relationships. By the time he was an adult, Yuta had become a highly educated, respectable prince. However, he had never been able to fill the void in his heart where his twin once resided.

Yuki had been sent to an old cottage out by the ocean. He lived his adolescent years on the beach, learning everything from hand to hand combat to how to properly set a table. It was tiring and not at all interesting. They wouldn't even let him read his precious manga! He constantly wondered what Yuta was doing, if his twin missed him or he'd forgotten about him. Yuki prayed that it wasn't the latter.

A few months after the twins' 17th birthday, the king came down with a terrible illness. No matter what herbs or remedies they tried, the king's health only further declined. After weeks of a terrible fever and body wracking coughs, the king passed away. The queen's demise followed soon after, her weak body unable to mend her broken heart. After learning that the twins' were the only members of the royal family left, the noblemen decided it was time for Yuki to return to the palace. He had learned everything he needed to, after all.

Yuki stood in front of the palace doors, his home seeming even more beautiful than in his memories now that he was actually within its property once more. Even with the relief of being home again, he was still slightly anxious to see his twin. What if Yuta forgot about him? What if he didn't love him anymore? What if he saw him as just another servant?

Swallowing thickly, Yuki lifted his hand and tugged open the giant gold and white doors. He was greeted by the familiar sight of a large, marble room with stairs directly across from the door. Servants and maid scurried about, each of them with some sort of duty to attend to. Soon, Yuki was approached by a young servant. He seemed no older than 14, his large, purple eyes staring up at Yuki shyly. Nervously, the small boy squeaked, "Y-Yuki-senpai, Yuta-senpai is in the throne room with the noblemen. They should be finished convening by now, if you would like to go to see him?"

"Un, thanks," Yuki said. He walked quickly down the right hallway, his excitement building as he reached the door on the far end of the hall. His hand was trembling as he placed his hand on the golden door knob. He turned it and opened the door to see a large room. The marble floor had one long piece of red carpet leading to a platform. On the platform sat a large gold chair with white, leather cushions.

Yuki blinked, the nostalgic scene making an odd sense of sadness wash over him. He stared at the throne, seeing flashes of his father sitting there as the twins played in front of him with their toy soldiers. He could see his mother bending over the arm of the chair to give the king a quick kiss on the cheek. He could see his father leaning over so he could put his crown on Yuta's head, only for the boy to take it off and put it on Yuki's head instead.

The sound of someone's voice snapped Yuki out of his reverie, "Yes, thank you. I'll see you next week to continue our discussion." A man identical to him, if not a little taller, came out of the door by the platform. He stopped in front of the throne, looking at Yuki in surprise.

"Yuki?"

Something inside the younger Asaba twin snapped. He sprinted forward, crashing into his brother, sending both of them to the floor. Yuki heard a collective gasp of horror from behind him, probably from the staff coming to take care of the king after his meeting. Yuta waved them off, making sure all of them had left before peering down at his brother. Yuki had his face buried in his older brother's chest, his arms wrapped tightly around the king's torso.

Yuta smiled, wrapping his arms around his twin and nuzzling his hair. Quietly, he muttered, "I missed you too, Yuki."

"I love you, Yuta."

"I love you too."

It had been a month since their reunion, and all of the other servants were jealous of Yuki. Yuta never made him do any work, usually just because the younger said he didn't want to. The only job Yuki had was to stay by Yuta's side. All of the noblemen and servants thought that Yuki was selfish and manipulative of his older brother, though that was far from the truth. If Yuta really wanted something done, Yuki would gladly do it. His brother just never pushed him, so the lazy side of his personality usually triumphed. He knew Yuta didn't mind, his brother would actually find it weird if Yuki actually answered to his every beck and call. Both of them knew that was the opposite of his personality.

Today, however, Yuta would be busy convening with noblemen all day. When Yuki heard this, he instantly pouted and begged his brother to let him join the meeting. He knew it would be boring, but he wanted to be with his brother as much as he could with all of the years they lost being apart. Yuta denied him, but offered to give him some money to go where ever he wished and get some new volumes of his beloved manga. Begrudgingly, Yuki took the money and headed out.

He wandered unknowingly into the neighboring country. He managed to find a bookstore within the small town square. He bought at least 10 different mangas and about five anime magazines. He couldn't wait to get home and read them. Maybe he'll even be able to get Yuta to read them with him. In his rush to get back home, Yuki bumped into someone, causing both to fall down. Yuki groaned, picking up his bag hurriedly and checking to make sure none of his precious items had been damaged. Seeing nothing wrong with his manga, he looked over to the person he'd bumped into.

It was a man about his age. He had black hair that matched his purple-grey eyes perfectly, his rimless glasses sliding down his nose. He wore a frown on his pale pink lips as he grumbled to himself. Yuki stood and held out a hand to the stranger, feeling it was the least he could do since he was the one to bump into him. The raven-haired man took it apprehensively, looking at Yuki with obvious annoyance.

"Be careful, would you?" He snapped.

Yuki huffed, "Maybe you should get a new prescription for those glasses of yours."

"You little-"

"Kaname-kun!" Came a voice. Both men turned to see a redhead come dashing toward them. He had curly red hair that looked like it had been crudely cut by amateurs. His red eyes looked at the raven pleadingly as he said, "Please don't fight! Kaname, it was obviously just an accident."

"He started it," Kaname grumbled.

"Did not," Yuki countered.

"Did so."

"Did not."

"Did so."

"Did not."

"Did so!"

"Did not."

"DID SO!"

"Did. Not."

"Enough!" the redhead cut in.

Kaname sighed, pushing his glasses further up his nose. He looked at Yuki and grumbled, "Fine, I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry, too," Yuki replied. He held out his hand, "My name is Yuki."

"I'm Kaname, as you probably figured out," The annoyed man said, shaking hands with the brunet.

Yuki turned to the redhead, holding his hand out to him next. The redhead looked puzzled for a moment before taking his hand and saying, "Sorry, my name is Shun. We were just out shopping for a bit."

"Me too," Yuki replied. "What do you plan on getting?"

"None of your-"

"We're just getting a little bit of everything. Just something to pass the time," Shun said, pleasantly, cutting off Kaname's rude reply. "Would you like to join us?"

"Sure, I don't have to be back home until eight," Yuki said, realizing that he still had many hours to kill before he could show Yuta his manga. After a few minutes of Kaname complaining and Shun reasoning with him, the three went around the town. They entered many stores, fooling around with some of the merchandise. Yuki loved to tease Kaname with some of the things they found, and he even managed to get the raven-haired man to crack a smile quite a few times. Shun was happy all the while and the three of them ended up becoming fast friends by the time the sun had started to dip below the horizon again.

As they made their way down the cobblestone road, Yuki looked up at the clock in the town square. He almost dropped his bag in shock. It was already quarter to nine! Yuta told him to be back by eight! Oh, he's probably worried sick…

"I'm so sorry, guys, but I have to go!" Yuki said. "Maybe we can meet up tomorrow!"

"I'm not able to, but I bet Kaname can," Shun said, looking at his friend expectantly.

The man sighed, "Yeah. But, I won't be able to until later. Want to meet here around eight?"

"Sounds great, bye," Yuki said, waving as he sprinted down the road and towards his home. It took a good twenty minutes of nonstop running, but Yuki finally made it back to the palace. The guards out by the front gate blinked in surprise before smirking at him. One of them jeered, "Thought you'd been carried off! The king was ready to send a search party!"

"Ya better go calm him before he has a heart attack!" The second guard cackled as they opened the gates to let him through. Yuki rolled his eyes, not letting any of their goodhearted jabs get to him. He quickly pushed open the front doors only to be grabbed and pulled roughly into the palace. Yuki didn't bother to say anything as his brother dragged him up the stairs and towards their shared bedroom, Yuta wouldn't bother listening to any excuse the younger twin may have had anyway. Yuta shoved him into their room, shutting and locking the door behind him.

Yuki sighed and said, "I'm sorry, Yuta. I lost track of time and-"

"Yuki, do you have any idea how worried I was?!" Yuta demanded. "No one knew where you were, you hadn't followed curfew… I thought something happened to you! You could've been hurt! Or…Or…"

Yuki swallowed thickly as his brother's eyes squeezed shut. Both of them knew what he was going to say, but neither wanted to think of the possibility. To be permanently separated… Yuki didn't want that to happen again. He loved his brother so much and, even though he didn't always show it, he would give anything for his brother to be happy, alive, and well. How could he be sure of that if they were apart? Yuki had always known that his sole purpose of existing was to care for and protect his brother. Yet, here he was, carelessly going out to Sakura-iro country whilst his brother was stuck at home worrying.

"I'm so sorry, Yuta. I won't do it ever again…" Yuki said, looking down at his feet. He heard his brother sighed, then felt familiar arms envelope him into a warm embrace. Yuki buried his face in his brother's shoulder, happy to be the twin of such a forgiving man.

"It's been a long night. Let's just get ready for bed," Yuta murmured, pulling away. The two quickly changed into their pajamas and slipped into Yuta's giant, silk bed. Immediately, Yuki curled up against Yuta for warmth after the touch of the cool fabric rubbed against his skin. Yuta wrapped his arms around his little brother and pulled him tightly against him. Even after talking out what happened, Yuki could still sense something wrong with his twin.

"What's wrong, Yuta?" Yuki asked gently, nudging his head underneath Yuta's chin. The older brother remained silent for a while, as if he were contemplating on actually telling his brother or not. Yuki waited patiently, closing his eyes contently was his reveled in the warmth radiating from Yuta's body.

Finally, Yuta spoke, "There's something I need you to do for me…"

"Which is?" When his brother didn't respond, Yuki added, "And I promise, I will do it this time. No complaints whatsoever."

"I need you to…To take care of someone," Yuta said, his words slightly muffled by Yuki's hair.

Yuki blinked in confusion, then his eyes widened in panic. Did Yuta want to send him away? "Do you not want me taking care of you anymore? I'll do what the other servants do from now on, I'll get your food, I'll clean your room, I'll-"

"No, Yuki," Yuta chuckled. "I don't want you to change at all, you're fine." Then, the older man became silent once more. More quietly, he clarified, "I need you to…Kill someone."

"K-Kill?" Yuki echoed. "Why? What did they do?"

Yuta began to shutter, increasing Yuki's confusion. Looking up at his brother, Yuki saw, to his horror that his twin was crying. Wiping the tears off of his brother's face and giving his cheek a gentle kiss, Yuki asked, "Who do you want gone and why?"

"His name is Kaname Tsukahara," Yuta finally said. Yuki tensed, thinking back to the man he met today. Please, don't let it be him. "He has black hair and glasses; he visits the Sakura-iro country a lot. He's the prince of Kon-iro country. He took Shun, the king from Sakura-iro country, away from me…Shun was supposed to love me, but went to Kaname instead…Please, Yuki…You need to get rid of him…" Yuki swallowed nervously, his heart torn in half. He couldn't hurt Kaname, he was his friend! Sure, he'd only known him one day, but he was so much fun to tease! But…If Yuta wanted him gone…

"I'll do it," Yuki whispered. "He'll be visiting Sakura-iro country tomorrow around eight. I'll take care of him then…"

"How did you know that?"

"I overheard it in a conversation."

"Ah," Yuta yawned. "Thank you, Yuki. I love you."

"I love you too. Goodnight, Yuta."

"'Night."

Finally, the dreaded time had come. Yuki walked hesitantly into the town square, quickly spotting Kaname who had been waiting by the fountain. The raven-haired man waved, making his way over to the brunet. Yuki swallowed thickly, the dagger concealed within his pocket feeling heavier with each passing minute. His heart screamed at him to turn back now, tell Yuta the information was wrong. Better yet, tell Kaname that the king of Kokai country had it out for him and tell him to run away. But, his brain forbade it. The only thing he could think of was the relief Yuta would be given from knowing this horrible dead had been done; this made his heart shut up rather quickly.

"Ah, Yuki, right on time. Where would you like to go first?" Kaname asked. Yuki blinked, mentally berating himself for his own stupidity. Where are you going to kill him?! You can't just stab him right here for all to see! Biting his lip, Yuki thought and thought, until finally he got it.

"I want to go to that wishing well. Don't people say it actually works?" The brunet suggested. Kaname quirked an eyebrow, then sighed. He agreed, but not without muttering about how much of a child Yuki could be. The two walked for a while, heading into the forest to try and find the well. By the time they found it, the sun had long since departed, leaving a flurry of stars in its wake.

Kaname approached the well skeptically, not noticing that Yuki had stopped a few feet back. Slowly, the brunet reached into his pocket and grabbed the sharpened dagger. Kaname, having found no coins in his pocket, turned to ask Yuki for change. He stopped, his eyes widening in confusion and fright at the sight of the blade within his friend's hand. "Yuki? W-What are you doing?"

"I'm so sorry," Yuki whispered, his feet shifting slightly. Tears gathered in his amber eyes as his hand clenched tightly around the dagger's handle. Kaname blinked, all confusion being replaced with horror as he finally connected the dots. He didn't even have time to blink. Yuki practically transported right in front of his face, plunging the dagger into his heart and twisted. Kaname let a choked sort of groan escape his throat, droplets of blood springing out of his mouth and onto his murderer. His eyes flicked over to Yuki. To his surprise, tears were streaming down the usually blank face of the brunet. "I-I'm so…S-So sorry…"

Kaname smiled gently, letting his eyes fall closed as his body went limp. Yuki held onto his friend's body for a bit longer, shaking as he realized his friend was gone. Gently, Yuki knelt down and positioned Kaname's body against the well. It almost looked as though his friend was simply sleeping, had it not been for the blood all over his chest and the giant gash in his heart. Yuki took the dagger and threw it into the well, hearing a small splash as the weapon sunk into the water. "I'm sorry…" Yuki sobbed, before turning and running as fast as he could out of the forest.

Yuki ran all the way home, screeching to a halt at the front gates. The guards looked at him in horror. Yuki blinked, realizing that he had blood all over, mostly covering his hand. Weakly, he said, "Please, it's me, Yuki…"

"Y-You…You actually did it?" One of the guards asked. "You've never done anything for the king in your life, why would you-"

"Something was hurting Yuta, I removed it. May I please go in?" Yuki replied sharply, the defeated look on his face not matching his tone at all. The guards nodded, opening the gates for the knave to step inside.

As he was about to reach the door, the other guard called out, "Aren't you mad at him? For making you kill someone? I heard you were all buddy-buddy with that Kon-iro guy."

"Our emotions make us irrational at certain points of time. Yuta was going through one of those times. He asked me to do this because he trusts me and it is my job to keep him happy and safe. Yuta is human, but he is also the king. He used his power poorly, but this was only one time. It won't happen again," With that, Yuki opened the door and slipped inside.

Guards sighed, closing the doors and going back into position. They stood in silence for while, before the first guard finally said, "He really has no idea what's going on in the country, does he?" The other guard simply shook his head.

Yuki quickly made his way up the stairs and towards the bathroom. Before he was able to make it, he looked up to see Yuta staring at him in horror. Yuki blinked at him, fully aware of the blood tripping off of his fingers and the crimson splattered across his face. He looked down shamefully and muttered, "Sorry for startling you."

Yuta shook his head, motioning with his hand for Yuki to follow him. The knave nodded, silently following his brother into the bathroom connected to their shared room. Yuta started running the bath and then left out the doorway, the only words escaping him being, "Put your clothes down the laundry shoot."

Yuki obeyed, quickly stripping and shoving the crimson stained uniform down the small shoot in the wall. He then got into the bath, the warm water instantly soothing his tense muscles into relaxing. He let out a sigh, letting himself lean back and put a wet hand to his head. What he wouldn't give for his thoughts to shut up for just one damn minute…

He quickly sat back up at the sound of footsteps. Yuta reappeared in the doorway, stepping through the threshold with two thick, cotton towels in his hands. He set them down on the counter before coming to kneel beside the bathtub. He stared at Yuki with a mixture love and apologies swimming in his amber orbs. Yuki blinked at him, resting his hand on top of Yuta's in reassurance that he was fine. The older twin sighed before grabbing a clear bottle and pouring some of its sweet smelling liquid into his hand. He then began to gently wash Yuki's hair, his fingers tenderly massaging his scalp whilst removing any sort of blood or tangles they found in their way. Yuki let out a sigh similar to that of a purr, leaning into his twin's touch.

After a few minutes, Yuta then washed the suds out of his little brother's hair and allowed Yuki to wash the rest of his body on his own. Yuta smiled softly at his twin as he quickly scrubbed away the filth on his body. Yuki then drained the tub and wrapped himself in one of the plush, white towels. He blushed as his brother grabbed the other towel and began to ruffle his hair with it until it was dry. Yuta then gave him some pajamas and lead him to bed. The two laid in silence, both grateful for each other's presence. Finally, Yuta said, "I saw that you bought some more manga the other day…"

"Oh, yeah," Yuki replied. "I had completely forgotten about them. Would you mind me reading them to you tomorrow? They're really good."

"I'd love that," Yuta said, giving his brother a quick kiss to the forehead. "Goodnight, Yuki. I love you."

"Love you too…"

"Yuki, the chefs are ringing the bell. Would you mind going and grabbing the snack they've prepared?" Yuta asked, interrupting his brother's reading. Yuki blinked before pouting and looking back down at his book.

In a dejected tone, he responded, "But, you promised we could read these together today. Plus, we're almost at the best part."

"Yuki-"

"Please, Onii-chan?" Yuki pleaded, smirking mentally as his twin faltered. "It won't taste any different if someone else brings it anyway.

Sighing in defeat, Yuta relented, "Alright, I'll call one of the maids to get it." A few moments after Yuta called another servant, a giant tray was placed in front of the two. There was a silver tea kettle with the king's favorite kind of tea already poured into one of the cups. The plate was white and gold with some brioche placed on top of it along with some small bits of fruit along the side. Yuta chuckled as he heard the faint sound of his brother's stomach growl, earning him a bright blush and a few embarrassed grumblings from his twin. He said, "If you wanted some, you could have just asked."

"I'm fine," Yuki replied, looking back down at his book. Just as he was about to start reading again, a piece of brioche was placed to his lips. The gourmet strawberry-jam filling the inside of the pastry made his lips turn a glistening pink, his mouth watering at the smell of its sweet bread. Hesitantly, Yuki opened his mouth and allowed the treat to be popped in. He tried to ignore the victorious smile his brother shot his way, obviously failing if the way his lips kept quirking up was any indication. Just as Yuki was about to say something, a knight burst into the king's bedroom, briskly making his way to the balcony the twins were occupying.

"What is it?" Yuta asked, clearly unamused by the sudden disturbance. Yuki looked up curiously as well, but seeing the glare the knight sent his way, he felt it best to avert his gaze. Most of the knights didn't take kindly to him, mostly because of the king's obvious favoritism towards him. Lately, a lot of the help in the palace had been even harsher towards him lately; never in front of the king, mind you. However, this knight seemed to be feeling brave today, not even realizing the king had noticed his cold look. "Are you going to tell me what's wrong? Or are you going to continue to glare at my brother?"

"S-Sorry, your majesty," the knight stuttered, apparently coming out of his trance. "We've just gotten the paper and…The people are threatening to revolt."

"Then go out and handle them."

"It is not that simple, my Lord. After our attack on Kon-iro last night, the people are saying that it's the last straw. Our army won't be able to handle an uprising right now. We're too weak!"

"Wait, you ambushed Kon-iro country last night?" Yuki quickly stood, looking at his twin in shock. Yuta's dislike for the knight in front of him seemed to be growing by the second. Great, now he's upset Yuki…

"Just go and take care of it, Shin," Yuta gritted out.

"How-"

"I don't care how. Just take care of it," Yuta commanded, turning away from him.

"But-" Shin yelped at the cold glare that seemed to pierce his skin that his king was sending him.

"You're dismissed."

Nodding frantically, Shin quickly took his leave. Yuta sighed and turned back to his brother, only to see Yuki still staring at him with horror. Saddened by the fear coming off of his knave, the king said gently, "I'm sorry I didn't tell you, Yuki."

"How could you? After I did that for you, how could you not tell me?" Yuki whispered, feeling incredibly betrayed and used. How could Yuta not tell him? They promised to be open with each other, how could he hide something so big?

"I was going to tell you, but not when you were in that state last night-"

"Then you should've told me first thing this morning!" Yuki covered his mouth. Not even the highest of servants were allowed to raise their voice at the king, let alone interrupt them with yelling. "I'm so sorry-"

"No, you have a right to yell at me. I should have told you as soon as I sent the troops out. I'm very, very sorry, Yuki. Please, forgive me?" Yuta said, his eyes pleading with his twin to offer his forgiveness.

Yuki sighed, sitting back down at the gold and glass table. He rested his head on his hand, his thoughts battering against each other violently. He felt a familiar warmth at his side, unconsciously leaning into it as fingers began to play with his hair.

"I'm sorry, Yuki. I just wasn't thinking clearly. I'm so sorry. Please, forgive me," Yuta softly pleaded, threading his fingers in and out of Yuki's light brown locks.

"You know it's impossible for me to stay mad at you," Yuki said. "Let's…Let's just go back to reading, okay?"

"Alright, thank you. I love you."

"I love you too…"

Three weeks had passed since then, and Yuki knew that today was going to be the day when the Kokai country's king would fall. The people had been skillfully leading up to this day, planning their revolt the moment word got out the king had destroyed Kon-iro country. First, they had stopped paying their taxes and started to boycott any sort of goods that came from the royal family. With little to no response from their king, people then started to hold regular gatherings in front of the palace gates. That only led to the knights fighting them away from the property. The people then went to other countries, often in large groups, to plead for support. Sakura-iro country immediately agreed, the king wanting to seek his own vengeance for his best friend's death. They also made an alliance with Hekishoku country, the prince being a friendly boy with straw colored hair who couldn't bare the thought of an innocent prince being struck down by another man of royalty simply because the latter was jealous. Their two armies united, along with almost all of the country men joining them. The papers stated their attack was planned for today.

By noon, Yuki could hear the hoard of men approaching. The deafening stomp of their feet marching toward the palace made Yuki's heart skip a beat in fright. He quickly informed Yuta, who told his men to quickly gather the army and go control the people. Judging by the look on the knights' faces, Yuki knew there probably wasn't even half the amount of men coming to attack them right now. They'd be lucky if a messenger came back to inform them that they had been defeated. Yuta tried to soothe his little brother, even with his own anxiety beginning to build with every tense minute that passed.

Whenever the king sent Yuki out to see if there was any news, the knave would notice that the usual crowd of servants was thinning out. Eventually, he saw the small boy he had met on his first day back home. What was his name again? It started with an M, I think…Matsu…

"Matsushita-kun!" Yuki called, instantly grabbing the servant's attention. The boy was covered in a large shawl, the fabric the same chestnut brown as his hair. His purple eyes looked at Yuki with confusion and fright.

"S-Senpai! What is it?" Matsushita asked.

"Where are you going? And, why are you wearing that?"

"I-I…I-I'm running away, before the mob gets here."

"What?" Yuki said. "The mob won't get in here; the army is controlling them right now."

"Senpai, we don't even have a third of the men coming for us. In a few seconds, they'll have defeated all of our men and in another ten minutes, they'll be through the gate!" Matsushita yelped. They both turned, looking out of the windows across from them. They could see the last hundred or so of their men fighting to get away with their lives from the crowd, a majority of the grass covered in blood. Matsushita gulped and pulled the cloak tighter around his body. "I'm sorry, Senpai, but I'm leaving!"

With that, the brunet disappeared down the long hall and towards one of the back doors. Yuki, his heart hammering frantically in his chest, ran up the staircase towards the king's bedroom. He quickly stripped himself of his clothes, putting on one of Yuta's formal, gold vests along with a pair of white dress-pants. He slipped on a pair of his leather, black shoes and hurried out of the room towards the servant's quarters in the opposite direction. He quickly snatched a long, black cloak out of the closet and ran back down the steps.

He slowly opened the door to the throne room and quickly shut it behind him. Yuta, not hearing his twin's entrance, stood in front of one of the windows looking out at the front of the palace. One of his slender hands laid pressed against the cool glass of the pane, his emotionless face hard as stone. Yuki sighed, walking briskly to his twin. He gently laid the cloak on his twin's shoulders, causing his brother to spin around and give him a questioning look.

Yuki, feeling his eyes start to sting with tears, grabbed Yuta and pulled him into a tight embrace. He nuzzled his brother's shoulder, a bittersweet smile crawling across his lips. Quietly, he said, "Here are some spare clothes, now take these and run. Don't turn back, don't stop, don't talk to anyone." Feeling wetness in the nape on his neck, Yuki pulled back and gently wiped away Yuta's tears. "Don't you worry; we look the same in every way. No one will ever notice that you got away."

Pulling the black hood over Yuta's head and making sure the rest of his body was covered by the black material, Yuki spun the king around and shoved him towards the door by the throne. Behind the door was a hall that had many hidden passages; Yuta just had to go through the first one on the left in order to sneak out the back of the palace. Yuta, tears flowing unabashedly down his cheeks, turned his head. His eyes held nothing but heart break as his little brother strode confidently out of the throne room and toward the entrance of their royal dwelling. Seeing no other choice, Yuta frowned bitterly and sprinted towards the door and down the hidden passage.

Yuki smiled as he heard the door slam shut behind his brother. Yuta's safety was all the brunet could ever ask for. His face then molded into a stern, blank expression as the front doors burst open. Chizuru, the prince of Hekishoku, stood glaring at Yuki. The blond boy held a giant, golden sword, its lethal blade pointed directly at the "king's" face. Sneering, the young prince said, "Your rain of terror has ended. You will be punished for your heinous acts."

Shun stood beside the blond, a look of absolute betrayal covering his once cheerful face at the sight of who he thought was his friend. All the while, the mob behind him was chanting, "Off with his head!" Yuki let a dark smirk be carved into his face, a shadow falling over his eyes. He was the one to kill Kaname. He could've refused to follow the king's orders, but he instead chose bloodshed. He was evil, just like Yuta. He had the same royal, toxic blood running through his veins. He had the same cold, amber eyes that graced his brother's face. He had the same parents that produced the kingdom's demon. He was the servant of evil. What sort of servant would he be without the same malicious intent as his king?

Yuki sat in a dark, concrete room. There was a small mattress in the corner, the only piece of furniture in his cell. He was stripped of his luxurious clothes and put in rags that felt as though they had come off of a burlap sack. It was cold, the coming fall dropping the temperature in the already dank cell. There was a single window above his head, heavy metal bars obstructing the view of the town. The citizens had been celebrating the king's defeat from dusk till dawn, and today was the day everyone was to gather in town square to see Yuki's head be lopped off. Such a twisted world he lived in...

A slight wind blew through the opening above him. Yuki blinked as he felt something light fall on his head. He ran his hand through his hair before coming upon something particularly soft. Yuki brought his hand down to see a delicate, yellow petal laying in his hand. Running his thumb over the velvety object, Yuki felt his eyes beginning to feel irritated by tears. That petal...The flower that shed this must have been the same color as the one he had...

Suddenly, Yuki started seeing flashes of his twin. He saw Yuta jumping on him and the both of them tumbling down on the field. He saw himself hesitantly pick one of the small, wild flowers beside them and hold it up to his older brother. He saw his twin take it with a smile. He saw his father and a man coming towards them. He saw himself being taken and thrown into a carriage whilst his twin was carried away from him. He saw himself run into Yuta's arms and hug him as they told each other how much they were missed and loved. He saw himself and his brother lay together in bed as they fell asleep. He saw himself asking his brother to get someone else to do his chores. He saw himself excitedly reading to his brother. He saw himself wiping away Yuta's tears. He remembered the thud of the door, signaling his twin had escaped...

Yuki wiped his eyes, feeling the tears starting to stain his cheeks. He was startled out of his despair by a loud, sudden bang. He spun around to see two large, grizzly men staring at him with utmost disgust. Yuki almost shivered at the waves of hatred coming off of them. One of the men growled, "It's time."

Yuki blinked, then nodded as he came forward. The men opened the cell door, immediately grabbing Yuki's wrists and forcing them behind his back. They tied them tightly together with some rope, the circulation to his hands being cut off completely. The "king" grunted as he was shoved out of the cell and towards the passage leading to his demise.

Yuta, covered head to foot in his black cloak, slowly made his way through the crowd. He made sure to keep his head down so that no one could see his face. Everyone was talking excitedly about the king's death and how this would be the coming of a new, better age. They talked of something called a democracy and other things that Yuta had no time for. How could everyone be so happy to see his twin, supposed to be him, die? Such a twisted world he lived in...

The brunet slowly made his way through the giddy crowd, keeping a firm hold on his cloak so that no part of him was exposed whatsoever. Finally, he managed to shuffle his way to the front. There was an elevated stage behind a short, wooden fence. On the stage was a tall, ominous guillotine standing proudly as the sun hit its lethal blade. Beside the murder weapon was Shun and Chizuru, speaking quietly amongst themselves with grim frowns adorning their faces. A few guards stood by them, eying the crowd suspiciously.

Yuta looked up at the clock. It was two minutes till three. Just as Yuta was about to question why the knights haven't brought his brother out, a hush fell over the crowd. A tense silence fell over the town, not even the birds daring to let out a song. Then, Yuta heard it. The only sound splitting the quiet filling the air. Footsteps could be heard making their way up the steps of the stage, the wood creaking beneath their weight. There were two men who walked up first, their faces resembling pitbulls that had just been pulled out of a massive dog fight. Between them was Yuta's beloved little brother. His face was devoid of any sort of emotion, his amber eyes not even bothering to look out at the crowd. Yuki held his head high, ignoring the glares and whispered taunts directed his way.

The "king" made his way to the guillotine, not giving any sort of protest as he was roughly situated into the proper position. His head and hands poked out limply from the holes of the wood. He could feel the slit from which the blade would come through and promptly behead him. No one had any mercy for him, and the brunet didn't really expect any. He blinked open his eyes, locking onto his twin's face immediately. Yuta stared at his twin's slightly surprised face sadly, wishing it was him kneeling on the stage, awaiting death.

Shun started speaking, probably stating Yuta's wrong-doings, but neither of the twins were listening. They were only aware of each other. Yuta felt tears pricking at his eyes, knowing his twin's time was running out. Yuki paid no mind to the fact that in less than a minute a blade would be slicing through the tender flesh of his neck for his country's amusement. All Yuki could focus on was his twin's face. Even though the current situation would make this impossible, Yuki wished he could see his brother's beautiful smile just once more...

As if reading the prisoner's mind, Yuta bowed his head and swallowed the lump forming in his throat. With tears drowning his amber orbs, he looked up at Yuki and smiled tenderly. It held all of the love, adoration, and gratitude he could possibly express. Yuki, blinking for a moment in wonder, slowly eased his own lips into an assuring grin. His eyes held a promise that the two would see each other again. Just then, Shun finished with his speech and turned to the guillotine. The redhead raised his arm, then swung it down as he yelled, "Now!"

The blade then unlocked from its position up high and made its decent downward. Yuki, feeling as though time was slowly down as the blade approached, felt his lips utter just loud enough for his brother to hear, "I love you, Onii-chan."

A deafening clunk filled Yuta's ears as the crowd cheered and celebrated the brunet's demise. Yuta felt the tears start to run down his cheeks, the smile once on his face now more of a horrified grimace. Then, the church's bells began to cry out as the hour struck three. The same bells that rang every hour, on the hour. The same bells that woke Yuta up in the morning and signaled it was time to sleep. The same bells that blessed him and his baby brother when they were born in the dead of night...

Something then broke inside of Yuta. His lips quivered and melted into a heartbroken scowl. Tears streamed down his cheeks while his shoved his way out of the euphoria-filled crowd. He ran out of the city boundaries. He ran across the countryside. He ran until the houses grew into small barns and cottages. He ran until the sound of the ocean crashing along the shore and the smell of salt filled the air. He ran until his body finally gave out. He ran until he fell face first onto a beach with a familiar, old cottage sitting a short distance away.

He laid there and cried into his arms. He sobbed and wailed, begging God to bring his brother back. He screamed for whoever was listening to kill him so that he could join his precious twin in heaven. He pleaded, screamed, sobbed, and wailed until his voice faded from his throat. He cried until the sun dipped below the horizon, filling the darkening sky with his grieving hiccups.

Yuta, after hours of endless tears, looked up into the starry sky. He instantly managed to spot the Gemini constellation that Yuki had always told him about. How he longed for his fate to be as fortunate as Pollux's and for some god to reunite him forever with twin without having to fear being separated from Yuki ever again. A shooting star flashed across the constellation, and Yuta let his heart's desire fall from his lips.

"If we're ever reborn, I hope in our next life...That we'll be twins again."


End file.
